


I Was Just an Only Child of the Universe, Until I Found You.

by Some_Girl_From_Neverland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cuddling, Fluff, Idk i hope yall just like it for a pick me up after todays events, M/M, Smut, Soft boys being soft, There are some feels in here, as he should be, because I said so, but its sad, but the rest of its cute, darth vader nodded too, grogu mentioned, have some smut I wrote before my coffee run oday, luke is a pillow princess, today sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Girl_From_Neverland/pseuds/Some_Girl_From_Neverland
Summary: Luke didn’t know what he did to be lucky enough to have Din in his life, but he thanked every higher power imaginable that he was.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 224





	I Was Just an Only Child of the Universe, Until I Found You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who needed a pick me up after this shitty ass day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+needed+a+pick+me+up+after+this+shitty+ass+day).



> Just soft smut ft. blindfolded Luke and whipped Din because there's not enough blindfold smut for them. and there SHOULD BE.   
> Also I wrote this in like 30 minutes and I'm sure it shows but they are like my new OTP tbfh.

Luke gasped quietly at the feeling of lips on his neck. The monthly visits Din had taken to see Grogu quickly became to come see Luke as well and Luke was very happy at the moment he did not share the Jedi’s old views on intimacy. He didn’t know what he did to be lucky enough to have Din in his life, but he thanked every higher power imaginable that he was. 

Luke blindly ran a hand up Din’s back, reaching for his hair to bring him closer. The blindfold was somewhat inconvenient at times, but he understood. The moment on the ship had been a split decision for Din made out of grief and emotion. It was a father saying goodbye to his son and Luke understood that pain all too well. He never brought it up again. They both lived by certain codes and they never judged each other for upholding them. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Luke couldn’t use the force if it was necessary.

And it wasn’t like Din’s kisses weren’t worth it.

Luke’s hands found the wavy locks at the base of Din’s neck and tangled his fingers in them. He felt Din’s breath as he chuckled against Luke’s skin. Din’s hands roamed down his sides, stroking them tenderly. He had been much more affectionate when he came back this time. Taking his time when he had undressed and blindfolded Luke. Kissing his thighs as he had prepared him. Luke loved every second of it.

Sometimes, if Din had a hard mission beforehand or he had been gone for long, he would treat Luke as if he were the most precious delicate thing in the galaxy. Something about needing to be reminded of the good still out there in the vast darkness of space.

Then other times, he would fuck Luke so hard the Jedi could barely get up for training the next morning. Both were just as good.

Luke let out a breathy moan as Din gave another sweet thrust of his hips. It always felt right, when they were together like this.

“Missed you,” Din whispered, planting a kiss on his jaw.

“Mis- Missed you t-too,” Luke stuttered out.

Luke could feel hands gripping his hips roughly as the thrusts became quicker. He could hear Din panting in between his gasps.

“Luke,” Din gasped out in his ear, “Luke I’m-”

The blonde nodded frantically, searching for Din’s lips in the dark. Their mouths collided in a mash of teeth and tongue. Luke felt Din push a hand between their stomachs, grasping his member. Luke gasped loudly, moans mixing with Din’s as the older man stroked him fast, thumb brushing just right on the head. It took two more thrusts before they were both cumming, grunting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

They lay there panting, Din stroking Luke’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead as they came down. Luke reached up and put his hand over Din’s where it was resting on his cheek, turning and kissing the palm. He could almost see the other smile in his mind’s eye.

He winced slightly as Din pulled out and laid down next to Luke. He heard the sound of fumbling and slight cursing, indicating Din was searching for their towel in the dark. Luke smirked and held up a hand, the cloth flying to him instantly.

Din mumbled a thanks and took the towel gently from Luke, wiping them down before throwing it on the floor. Luke felt strong arms wraparound him, pulling him into a warm and sturdy chest. He was already drifting off when he felt the blindfold being removed. He didn’t look, he never did. Lips pressed against his forehead and he heard a murmured ‘I love you’ before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this feels rushed or poorly writtn I just love them and I think they would be happy together.


End file.
